Wugui
Wugui is the minion of Dehuai in the video game Shadow Hearts. He runs Shaghai's criminal underworld and keeps Dehuai both well supplied and weeds out any nuisances that might try to challenge his mystical benefactor. Biography Wugui and Hyuga Wugui had encountered Jinpachiro “Ben” Hyuga, the father of protagonist Yuri Hyuga, fifteen years prior to the events of the game taking place. He was ordered to attack Zhuzhen Li, the brother and rival of Wugui's master, the evil sage Dehuai. Ben Hyuga and his friend Mr. Zhen happened upon the sadistic gangster beating down the old man and decided to step in even before learning Wugui worked for Dehuai whom Hyuga had been hunting. Ben had been sent as Japanese's trouble-shooter for the supernatural as he was a Harmonixer, a human with the power to absorb demons he defeated and turn into them. Hyuga made short work of Wugui and his Kappa minions but Wugui left swearing revenge on Hyuga and promising to finish what he started on Zhuzhen. Zhuzhen was grateful to Ben for saving his life and joined forces with him and Mr. Zhen once he heard that they had a common goal. Zhuzhen and Dehuai had trained together as sages and so when Dehuai went mad with power Zhuzhen felt it was his responsibility to stop him. As for Ben, he was a Colonel in the Japanese military, whom Dehuai had been using his magic to kill, out of a misplaced sense of patriotism to his homeland when the Japanese invaded. Ben was sent to stop Dehuai when the Japanese heard he was planning a massive ritual to unleash the forces of hell on them and seize control of China. The three would eventually defeat Dehuai but to stop the ritual Col. Hyuga absorbed the demon into his body to stop it from taking out it's wrath on China and asked Zhuzhen to kill him before it took him over. Zhuzhen had no choice but to do as his friend asked and Dehuai shut himself off in his tower for fifteen years after his plan was foiled. During his time in recovering he depended on Wugui to keep him supplied with necessities. Wugui of Kowloon Years later Wugui was encountered again when Zhuzhen returned to Shanghai with Ben's son Yuri and his friends Alice and Margarete. Zhuzhen had learned his brother was attempting a second ritual, one much more potent than his previous one and set out to once again defeat his mad brother, he had encountered Yuri and Margarete protecting Alice, who Dehuai was trying to kidnap to use as the ritual sacrifice because of her connection to the divine, Zhuzhen considered it fate that the son of his old friend was involved and joined the group on their quest to stop Dehuai. Once the four arrived in Shanghai Zhuzhen went out on his own to visit the bar of Mr. Zhen while the others rested from their trip. After attending a performance at the bar by Mr. Zhen's daughter, Qiuhua, Zhuzhen touched base with his old friend to catch up. Both Zhen and Qiuhua's mood were grim despite seeing their old friend again and soon Zhuzhen found out why as he was caught off-guard by Wugui. Wugui revealed he had taken over Zhen's bar as he had most of Shanghai, as insult to injury he had established the bar as his primary front and was using the allies of his old foe and his daughter as his servants. Zhuzhen could not stand to see his old friends the servants of his evil brother's toady and challenged him to a fight, of-course Wugui had no intention of letting him walk out of the bar alive anyway and quickly accepted even as Zhen tried to warn Zhuzhen that Wugui had powerful mysticism protecting him. In the fight Zhuzhen quickly discovered what Zhen had meant as the evil gangster was only nourished by the magics Zhuzhen tried to unleash upon him. Wugui then finished Zhuzhen with a yin-yang magic technique called "Game of Death", which randomly cycled between the combatants and knocked one of them out instantly, since it was influenced by the demonic powers Dehuai had given Wugui though his own aura rigged the technique to always affect his target instead of him. Zhuzhen fell in defeat and was about to be finished off when Yuri came to the rescue. He had been looking for where Zhuzhen had run off to ad when he found Wugui stand over him he was all to eager to beat the pompous gangster to a bloody pulp. Wugui was eager to make short work of Yuri with his Kungfu, magic absorption aura and crocked yin-yang magic and challenged Yuri to a one on one match as he just had to Zhuzhen. Zhuzhen attempted to warn Yuri as Mr. Zhen had before him that there was more to Wugui than met the eye but Yuri was all to quick to fight Wugui regardless and Wugui struck with glee. When Wugui fought Yuri he quickly found that Yuri was an adept fighter as well and so his Kung-Fu provided Wugui little advantage in the fight. Yuri also was without magical abilities and so Wugui's magic absorption did him no use against Yuri. When Wugui was convinced the fight was starting to go Yuri's way he used his Game of Death technique. To Wugui's surprise though this time the technique affected him instead. Wugui realized his demonic aura had been overwhelmed by Yuri's who was a harmonixer and quickly Wugui realized that Yuri must have been the son of his late foe. Yuri spared Wugui mostly because he believed the cocky gangster to be a waste of his time and Wugui made his escape leaving the bar to Zhen but swearing he would get them back yet and returned to report to Dehuai with his tale between his legs. Dehuai sent Wugui back to fight Yuri, Zhuzhen and Margarete shortly after he had finally successfully kidnapped Alice for his ritual. Though Dehuai had brought the temple of his mentor, Master Xifa, down on everyone after he had Alice he did not want to take the chance anyone would escape and so Wugui was waiting outside the temple to do away with any survivors. Once re-encountered Wugui had the power of the spirit king ,Yamaraja: War, who Dehuai had bound and placed in Wugui's body. Wugui still had his Game of Death ability even in Yamaraja: War's form and with Wugui's new demonic aura he was once again pushed beyond his opponents and so his Game of Death ability becomes crooked in his favor again. (The ability is easily circumvented with the accessory Leonardo's Bear which makes the characters immune to instant death affects and is quite available at that point in the game. Even with the Game of Death ability neutralized Yamaraja: War still possesses heavy damage moves and Wugui's previous ability to absorb magic.) After Wugui is defeated he is teleported away by a warlock calling himself "Roger Bacon", who tried to kidnap Alice early in the game and had been established early on to have been the one who gave Dehuai the new ritual he was attempting. Wugui's return That may be the last seen of Wugui but there is a chance that the player can encounter Wugui once more. It is possible for the party to go to Kowloon to investigate strange happenings there before organizing their final strike against Dehuai to save Alice. Kowloon was Wugui's base of operations and exploring his old headquarters will reveal a variety of demonic and undead creatures infesting the building. Zhuzhen points out how out of place it is that such creatures were at Wugui's old hideout since they were unlike anything Dehuai could summon and Wugui himself had just been a small town thug. When Yuri, Zhuzhen and Margarete reached the lowest levels of the hideout they found an alter of blood and gore. Roger Bacon had been using the building as a site for his experiments with necromancy. Bacon was not acting for Dehuai and did not have any scheme for the undead horrors particularly but rather was just undertaking the dark rites as a basic practice session for his powers. Despite Bacon's nonchalant attitude to what he considered almost trivial power both Zhuzhen and Yuri could tell the rites were perhaps the darkest of dark-arts either had ever seen. Bacon decided to show the guinea-pig that had been subject to the ritual on and summoned forth Wugui. This time Wugui was an undead abomination, he was twisted, confused and despite being unable to control his own body was still quite aware of it. Bacon told Yuri and his friends he would let them play with his toy if they wanted and had the Cursed Puppet that was Wugui attack the party. Wugui still has his ability to absorb magic though he no longer had the power of Yamaraja at his disposal but was greatly enhanced by Bacon's dark powers. After the Cursed Puppet's defeat Wugui is put out of his misery and finally killed for good. Personality Wugui can best be described in personality as being drunk on what relatively little power he had and happy to be the proverbial Big-fish-in-a-small-pond. Wugui is a criminal with fondness for bullying, he gets great pleasure not simply from inflecting pain but seeing others grovel and enjoys the high of being a big shot to normal people despite being nothing too special to Dehuai, Yuri and other people with supernatural backing. Wugui loyally carries out the will of Dehuai in gratitude for the demonic powers given to him. After Wugui's initial defeat at the hands of Yuri when reporting back to Dehuai, he cautioned his master to be extremely suspicious of Roger Bacon. Dehuai shrugged off Wugui's concerns saying Bacon was just a supplicant. Wugui's mistrust may have been why he was targeted by Bacon for his necromantic practice in the first place, although it is also entirely possible that Wugui was simply chosen, because Bacon knew that no one would miss him, and Bacon saw Wugui as a meaningless, ill-tempered, cantankerous, and argumentative weakling. After being brought back as a conscious zombie, Wugui just longs for the release of death. Navigation Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil